


Of Gold

by Noceu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noceu/pseuds/Noceu





	Of Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salamander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/gifts).




End file.
